<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walkabout by Feebs1112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154244">Walkabout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feebs1112/pseuds/Feebs1112'>Feebs1112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Temporary Character Death, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feebs1112/pseuds/Feebs1112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees the tower. </p><p>In the movies, maybe he would have had caught him on time. He could have shouted, "Don’t go!" Or "I'll always be your best friend!" They could have hugged it out or something, they could be together again. Forgiven. Saved.</p><p>But this is no childish movies, he's learnt from all these years.</p><p>“Surely not...”</p><p>================</p><p>Tubbo POV of events ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walkabout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really really bad at fanfiction writing but I'm mainly an artist. Follow me on @Apttle_ in insta and twitter!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo knows what he is doing.</p><p>He's not a fucking idiot. He's not dumb. As innocent as others may call him, he's not stupid. Not anymore.</p><p>He's matured now.</p><p>He knows all the adultery things! Like how you shouldn’t hold attachment. How you should be big and strong. How you shouldn’t be affected by others. How you should be logical. No emotions, no time to mess around or do dumb things. </p><p>A leader, a president.</p><p>He puts on the suit Schlatt made him. </p><p>He listens to Big Q telling him to calm down on their way. He must be mature now. There are people's lives on the line.</p><p>He gazed back upon the beautiful country that he rebuilt with his very own. The flag waves in the wing. Schlatt has taught him well. All signs of instability must be removed. L'manburg will be strong. </p><p>That was a necessary sacrifice. This is what he must do.</p><p>Tubbo knows what he's doing. That is why even though his heart screams at him to stop and turn around and to look, he doesn't.</p><p>He must be mature. He must be strong for the sake of the country.</p><p>(He forgets that he did not want this.)</p><p>(He forgets Tommy.)</p><p>He moves on. Like an adult.</p><p>(Did he ever?)</p><p>======================</p><p>Their plan has failed. </p><p>He's too tired. Tired of bloodshed, death and gore. He can't do this, not right now. He needs a break or else he doesn't know what will happen to his head he will never be Schlatt HE CANNOT BE SCHLATT-</p><p>He went back to see. Tommy would be disappointed, that's ok, he just needed to see him, he needed air away from the butchers. He needed Tommy back.</p><p>======================</p><p>He sees the tower. </p><p>In the movies, maybe he would have had caught him on time. He could have shouted, "Don’t go!" Or "I'll always be your best friend!" They could have hugged it out or something, they could be together again. Forgiven. Saved.</p><p>But this is no childish movies, he's learnt from all these years.</p><p>“Surely not...”</p><p>This was his fault. There is no redemption in this hellhole. Nothing can be saved.<br/>
This is adultery.</p><p>The world goes black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please follow @Apttle_ on Insta and Twitter i want clout</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>